Problem: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{10-10i}{5}$
Explanation: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{10-10i}{5} = \dfrac{10}{5} - \dfrac{10i}{5}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $2-2i$.